Silent Hill: Seducción
by BrokenSilence94
Summary: Un chico huérfano emprenderá un viaje en búsqueda de su origen pero llegará a Silent Hill donde tendrá que liberar al pueblo de la neblina y la oscuridad provocada por la maligna Alessa, ¿Podrá liberar al pueblo? ¿Podrá descubrir sobre su origen? ¿Podrá resistir la seducción?
1. Bienvenido a Silent Hill

En este Fan Fiction le cambié un poco la formula a los personajes y al mismo pueblo en si, si eres lo suficientemente Fanboy puedes salir ofendido por los cambios que hice, digamos que es una historia muy basada en Silent Hill mas que ser una historia de Silent Hill, contiene un poco de cosas eróticas y algunas cosas crueles, supongo que era lo ultimo que tenía que advertir asi que disfrutenlo

Ninguno de los personajes de Silent Hill me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Konami :3

* * *

En un lugar muy alejado, cuenta una leyenda que en un pueblo estaba atrapado entre la neblina y la oscuridad obra de la maligna Alessa, un joven valiente los salvo de su maldición, nadie sabia como se llamaba en realidad, muchos dicen que fue adoptado como Ray, otros dicen que fue adoptado como Daniel, tampoco sabían ni de donde venía, el parecía tener un don, no era sabio, no era fuerte pero al parecer dentro de el había algo, como si sus sentimientos condujeran a su mente a hacer cosas imposibles, como si sus pesadillas le ayudaran a asumir la situación junto con el, esos estados mentales que lo privaban de la conciencia nisiquiera el sabia porque eran causados.

Todo comenzó un día que el joven salió de casa, el era huérfano, sus padres fueron asesinados y fue criado por dos familias que terminaron abandonándolo cada vez que su mente lo llevaba a actuar sin conciencia, no fue mas que a los 10 años cuando vivió con un cocinero, dedico su vida al trabajo hasta que cumplió 20 años de edad y emprendió un viaje para saber sobre su origen, y fue ahí cuando fue a parar en aquel pueblo, en Silent Hill... al dar el primer paso el no sabía que iba a encontrar mas de su origen ahí que en cualquier otro lado, al llegar ahí pudo divisar un gran manto blanco de neblina que cubría todo el lugar, no podía ver a nadie, recorriendo mas el lugar pudo notar que el pueblo era pequeño, tenia un lago hermoso en un parque, pero la ausencia de personas era lo que mas le llamaba la atención, había luces prendidas en casas y negocios, cuando volteaba a ver a las casas las cortinas se cerraban, al ver como todo estaba vacío decidió marcharse del pueblo, pero antes de eso pudo observar como una mujer gritaba el nombre "Heather", eso activo su sentido de alerta y decidió observar de que se trataba, una mujer pedía auxilio:

**-¡Auxilio, ayúdame a encontrar a mi hija!- decía la señora**

-Tenga calma señora, dígame donde esta su hija

**-¡No lo se!, ella tiene prohibido salir a la calle**

-¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Porque no hay nadie afuera?

**-¡Ellos están ahí! ¡tiene que ayudarme!**

-¿Ellos? ¿Quienes?

**-Eso no importa, el parque ¡Busca en el parque!**

Tan pronto como pudo el joven dio marcha veloz hacia el parque, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, solo el tranquilo sonido del agua, pero después en un quiosco pudo ver una silueta en el fondo, cuando se acerco vio un cuerpo en el suelo boca abajo derramando sangre y rápidamente fue a atender a dicho ser y cuando le dio vuelta, pudo observar que su corazón había sido extraído y no tenia rostro, al ver tal atrocidad se alejo de la escena y al retroceder sintió como hizo contacto con algo y cuando volteo sus ojos no creían lo que veía, era... eso... ese recuerdo... el recuerdo de la mujer que asesinó cuando perdió el control de su mente.

Al verlo se quedo impresionado, no podía creer como eso pudo materializarse, el monstruo quiso arrebatarle el corazón pero el joven no se dejo y forcejeo hasta que logro quitarse al monstruo de encima, la situación lo obligo a pelear con sus propios puños, fue difícil, sufrió daño pero al final logro acabar con el monstruo, su respiración agitada era síntoma de aquel trauma mental que sufrió cuando era mas niño, cuando vio como una mujer era participe del asesinato de un bebé, su ira ante el acto tan cobarde y desalmado lo llevo a asesinar a la mujer, gracias a ese suceso fue abandonado en la tierra donde vivía en ese entonces, la escena era idéntica, la sangre en sus manos, su mirada, todo fue recreado.

Aun impresionado con el suceso el joven sintió como su camisa era jalada y reacciono lunáticamente, pero su sensacional de locura fue calmada cuando vio al inocente ser humano que buscaba desde un principio que con voz inocente dijo:

**-Gracias por salvarme**

-...Si... ven vamos con tu madre...

El joven llevo a la niña con su madre, en cuanto llego la madre agradeció al joven valiente que salvo a su hija, que en cuanto pudo pregunto sobre la situación del pueblo:

**-Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija joven, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

-Si, adelante

**-¿Porque viniste a este lugar?**

-Yo soy un chico sin hogar, no tuve padres nunca y fui constantemente abandonado por varias familias, estoy tratando de encontrar información acerca de mi origen, así que emprendí un viaje sin rumbo y vine a parar aquí, pero dígame ¿Que son esas cosas? ¿Que esta pasando aquí?, respondame por favor.

**-No debiste venir aquí, Silent Hill solía ser un pueblo normal dedicado al turismo, todo el mundo podía salir a la calle y disfrutar de las maravillas naturales del pueblo.**

-¿Entonces que sucedió?

**-Nació ella... Alessa Gillespie... Alessa no era alguien de que preocuparse, de hecho ella estudio conmigo en la primaria, ella era una niña muy buena, un poco sombría y solitaria, nadie le hablaba nomas yo, todo el mundo la molestaba, le gritaban bruja y todo por unos dibujos extraños que tenia en su cuaderno, se dice que la madre de Alessa pertenecía a un culto extraño que practicaba rituales e incluso llegaron a decir que Alessa sufrió de abuso sexual por parte de un director pero nadie supo si eso fue realidad. El día que todo se perdió fue cuando Alessa ya no podía soportar mas a sus compañeros que cada vez llegaban mas lejos con sus burlas, ese día sus compañeros la encerraron en el salón de clases y prendieron fuego, gritaban "Quemen a la bruja", nadie sabe exactamente lo que sucedió pero las llamas del fuego se consumieron ante una vibra de odio y tristeza que cubrió las paredes y trajo a la oscuridad consigo, "El Otromundo" se materializo en esa escuela propagándose por todo el pueblo, después aparecieron muchas criaturas, y comenzaron a atacar a aquellos que se burlaron de Alessa. Yo vi como todo ocurrió, pero los monstruos no me atacaban a mi, de pronto vi a Alessa y trate de esconderme pero ella me dijo "Cheryl... tu estas libre de sufrimiento" y salí de la escuela y vine a mi casa, el odio de Alessa creció tanto que ahora todos los que estén dentro del pueblo que porten oscuridad en sus corazones podrán ver sus pesadillas vivas en el pueblo, por eso nadie esta afuera, por eso nadie viene, y ahora nadie sabe como detener a Alessa, muchos han caído en sus garras accidentalmente y mueren, solo dos hombres han sobrevivido, James Sunderland y Harry Mason, descubrieron el castillo donde vive Alessa, lograron entrar y salir vivos pero es indescriptible lo que hace con sus víctimas, nadie sabe como James y Harry salieron vivos de ahí, tan solo estamos esperando a que Alessa muera para que toda la oscuridad y la neblina se vayan con ella.**

-Alessa..., ¿Donde se encuentra su castillo?

**-Se dice que en las afueras del pueblo cerca del parque de diversiones, no tienes pensado ir... cierto**

-¡De ninguna manera!, solo no quiero pasar por ahí cuando me marche

**-¿Te iras tan pronto?**

-Definitivamente no pienso quedarme en este lugar tan peligroso

**-Si, pero se hará de noche y será mas peligroso ya que no hay luz en la calle**

-Ok, ¿No sabe de algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche aquí?

**-Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí, salvaste a mi hija y no tienes idea de como te lo agradezco, aceptalo como agradecimiento**

-Muchas gracias, pero no quisiera quitarle mas su tiempo ni recursos, además de que me marcharé temprano y no quiero causar molestias

**-Esta bien. ahí esta el motel jack's Inn, esta a 3 cuadras a la izquierda de este lugar**

-Le agradezco mucho señora, espero que no tenga problemas

**-Ten cuidado afuera**

-Lo tendré, adiós

Cuando acabó la discusión el chico solo podía pensar en salir del lugar ignorando las advertencias de Cheryl, lo que no sabía es que era demasiado pronto para marcharse y que a pesar de que quería ponerle fin a la pesadilla, esta apenzas comenzaba.

* * *

Aqui queda en consideración de ustedes el nombre del chico, el que crean mas característico o significativo para ustedes (Creditos para Karyna Garcia, me ayudo con los nombres :P)


	2. Deseos incontrolables

Tan pronto como salió, el joven corrió directo por la ruta donde entro al pueblo para abandonarlo y no volver jamas, pero para su sorpresa la carretera pareciera como si estuviera destruida, este pueblo maldito cada vez lo sorprendía mas y mas con desgracias, así que decidió buscar a alguien rápidamente para preguntar que si había alguna manera de salir del lugar, entonces tomo marcha rápida al motel sin antes toparse con algunos enemigos que no fueron problema para el mientras pudiera correr, al llegar al motel, el recepcionista quedó impresionado ya que nadie había visitado el lugar en mucho tiempo, así que pronto le asignaron la habitación "304" y se fue a instalar ahí, en su estancia tan solo se la paso pensando en lo ocurrido, en aquellos sucesos que lo marcaron de por vida y lo obligaban a estar solo, su ambiente de tranquilidad se esfumo cuando alguien azotó la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba a un lado de la suya, y escuchaba una conversación entre el recepcionista y otra persona desconocida

-¿Quien es ese chico que llego?

**-No lo sé, llego muy agitado, tal vez huyendo de sus pesadillas, su mirada parecía no asimilar aun lo que sucede aquí**

-Pobre de el, tal vez es tarde para decirle que ya no podrá escapar de aquí.

-**Si, pobre, no tiene donde quedarse, ¿Crees que sea conveniente dejarlo vivir aquí?**

-**De alguna manera se tiene que adaptar a vivir aquí, los que han intentado huir ya no vuelven, dicen que terminan en el castillo de Alessa y ya no vuelven jamas, así que no creo que exista problema alguno con que el chico se quede**

-¿Y que es lo que hará?

**-Pues lo que todos hacen aquí, trabajar y sobrevivir**

-Es mejor darle la noticia mañana, es mejor que descanse

**-Si es mejor, buenas noches**

-Hasta luego

Nuestro amigo hubiera preferido no haber escuchado esa conversación, pensar que tenia como destino pasar toda su vida en ese pueblo no era algo que tenia contemplado en sus planes, esa noche durmió pero no sintió que obtuvo descanso del sueño, al día siguiente se alisto para salir del motel sin que nadie se diera cuenta y tratar de huir del pueblo ignorando las advertencias de lo que escucho ayer, pero el recepcionista lo sorprendió y el muchacho no podía irse, el recepcionista le dijo:

**-Buenos días joven, ¿A donde se dirige?**

-Buenos días, mmm... me dirigía a... visitar a una señora que conocí ayer aquí a 3 cuadras

**-Ah, perdón por interrumpirlo... no pensara abandonar el pueblo tan pronto verdad**

-¡No!, claro que no, casi acabo de llegar

**-Puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera joven**

-Si no se preocupe estaré bien,... disculpe ¿Sabe como llegar al parque de diversiones?

**-Si, tome la avenida Nathan ,solo déjeme decirle una cosa, no es recomendable que se acerque a los limites del pueblo, puede que encuentre algo que no espera**

-Lo tendré en cuenta muchas gracias

Tan pronto como salio se del lugar tomo un palo para defenderse de los monstruos en caso de tener que pelear, busco la avenida Nathan y cuando la localizo se dirigió hacia el parque de diversiones, según los señalamientos iba por la dirección cansancio lo agobió, se recargo a un lado de la carretera tan solo viendo como el inmenso lago que lo rodea se movía tranquilamente, no planeaba quedarse mucho tiempo recostado y sobretodo cuando noto algo extraño en la actividad del agua, unas burbujas que surgieron anormalmente le indicaban que algo estaba mal, fijo su atención en el agua y vio como una mano repentinamente jaló su cuerpo al agua e intentaba ahogarlo, el joven se movía y trataba de no ahogarse, logro soltarse de las garras de la maligna criatura, al salir del agua el monstruo lo siguió y lo acabo con el palo que tenia en mano, de nuevo aquella sensacional de locura se apodero de su mente, por un instante se perdió pero al volver en si recordó aquella vez cuando un niño ahogo a la mascota del joven en un pozo con agua, ese suceso no lo tolero y ahogo al pequeño en el mismo pozo, aun recuerda la tristeza que le dio cuando perdió al mejor amigo que ha tenido, decidió correr tan lejos como pudo, la distancia y el tiempo no fueron suplantados por recuerdos haciendo que el viaje del chico fuera mas corto, cuando derrepente a lo lejos pudo divisar una casa, decidió entrar y todo parecía estar normal, estaba muy limpia y ordenada, nadie parecía contestar su llamado, no quiso explorar toda la casa ya que no era adecuado y justo cuando se iba a marchar escucho:

**-¡Al fin llegas! te tardaste mucho te estaba esperando**

Era una mujer joven de aproximadamente 22 años de edad, muy hermosa y atractiva, tenia cabello negro y largo, estatura promedio para una mujer, no era alta pero tampoco era pequeña, sin duda tenia ojos grises y un cuerpo que encendían la pasión de cualquiera

-Ah espere un momento ¿Quie...

**-Mira nada mas como vienes, todo mojado, debes tener hambre ahí hay comida y agua, adelante**

-Pero ¿Como sabes quien soy?

**-Eso no importa (Con sus manos tapo su boca), lo importante es que estas aquí (Se marcha)**

-Oye no espera, ¿Dime qui...(la sigue hasta una habitación)

**-Oye te vas a resfriar ven a secarte**

-Pero yo...

**-Ya no digas mas y hazme caso, ten aquí esta tu toalla (Le da una toalla)**

-Esta bien...

**-Iré a prepararte algo no te vayas**

El chico obedeció a la mujer que hasta ahora era desconocida, pensó en las locuras que pasaban en ese lugar, comenzó a secar su cabello y se quito la camisa para secar su torso, en ese momento entro la joven mujer y el joven tapo se tapo con su toalla, la mujer le dijo:

**-No tienes nada que ocultarme**

-Eh... podrías darme un momento por favor

**-¿Acaso te doy miedo galán? (cada vez se acercaba mas al chico)... espero que mi toalla huela a ti**

-¿Que estas haciendo?...

La mujer estaba enfrente del joven y metió su mano por la toalla entre los brazos del chico, la espiración del muchacho cada vez mas se agitaba, la mano de la chica erizaba su piel conforme la tocaba y el hedor que emitía era hipnotizante

**-Tranquilo, estas muy agitado, déjame cuidarte, prometo que no te haré daño**

-Po...Por.. Por favor... Yya...

**-Esto apenas empieza (lo lleva contra la pared)**

El joven no podía resistir el deseo, las reacciones fisiológicas de su cuerpo eran inevitables y la chica lo noto, la mirada de la chica penetraba su mente poniendo una gran gama de deseos en ella, de pronto la mujer comenzó a introducir su mano dentro del pantalón del joven y comenzó a estimular su miembro, el chico solo podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el deseo, el deseo de su primer contacto con una mujer

**-Wow... te deseo, ¿Tu me deseas cariño?**

-Ssi... Si te deseo...

De pronto comenzaron la serie de besos que los condujeron a la cama, el joven quedo acostado encima de la mujer el chico estaba totalmente poseído, era de esos momentos donde sus sentimientos lo llevaban a los limites y perdió la conciencia, solo sentía como los labios de la mujer mordían suavemente los suyos, las piernas de la mujer envolvían su cintura, no quería escapar de ese lugar, lentamente dejo que su mano fuera manejada por ella tocando cada pigmento de su suave piel, las respiraciones y los corazones iban en un ritmo armónico sincronizadamente, el quería tocar cada centímetro de su piel con su mano, los gemidos de la mujer tan solo le aumentaban el deseo de que gimiera más, todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora se perdió, solo le importaba ese glorioso momento, después la mujer volteo al hombre y quedo sentada encima de el, el solo podía contemplar el cuerpo de la mujer que exponía su perfecta anatomía para el y como los ojos de aquella chica eran adornados con su cabello.

Después la chica con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven y le extendió las extremidades hacia las esquinas de la cama, y en un movimiento inesperado la llama que había encendido la pasión fue apagada cuando la mujer encadeno al joven a las 4 esquinas de la cama, todo fue tan inesperado que el joven no se dio cuenta que incluso la realidad en la que estaban se altero, el escenario de la casa estaba torcido, como si todo hubiera sido quemado y removido de su cordura, el llamado "otromundo" tal como lo dijo Cheryl, se había hecho presente en esa habitación mientras compartían caricias pero no se dio cuenta debido a la situación en la que se encontraba, el chico estando encadenado no podía hacer nada, y la mujer aun seguía encima del chico, comenzó a reírse y dijo:

**-(Risa) ¡Aw pobre chico!, mirate, indefenso, puedo seguir haciendo contigo lo que quiera**

-¡¿Que sucedio?!, ¡¿Quien eres?!, ¡Respondeme ahora!

**-Shh, no no, así no se le habla a una mujer (le tapo la boca con un dedo) me sorprende que no sepas de mi**

-¡Ya deja los juegos a un lado y dime quien eres!

**-Eres igual de llorón desde la ultima vez que te vi**

-Yo nunca te he visto en mi vida

**-Esque no lo recuerdas cariño, eras tan solo un bebé**

-¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ya deja de mentir y déjame ir!

**-Esta bien galán tu ganas, te diré la verdad, mi nombre es Alessa, Alessa Gillespie, ¿Como es posible que te conozca? escucha bien lo que te voy a decir... tu en realidad no tenias padre, tu madre era una madre soltera, solo te tenia a ti y pon atención a lo siguiente(se acerco mucho a la boca del joven) yo... mate... a tu madre...**

-¡¿Que?! ¡No es posible! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!

**-Querías la verdad ¿No?, ahí la tienes, es cuestión de que la creas o no**

-¡¿Porque mataste a mi madre? ¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame ahora!

La ira que sentía en ese momento le quemaba la sangre por dentro, perdió el control de su mente otra vez pero pasaba algo extraño, la mujer pareciera influir en su mente, podía sentir como aterrizaba en la realidad, solo estaba seguro que el odio que sentía por Alessa la transformaba en la victima de su enemistad, ahora el joven compartía un lazo con aquella malvada mujer que asesino a su madre, compartía un lazo que el mismo se impuso, un lazo de odio que la transformaba en su mas mortal enemigo.

-¡Responde! ¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!

**-Venganza... venganza de hace muchos años, ¿Creia que se podía burlar de mi? ¿Creia que se podía escapar? ¡Pues no! y ahora tu deberás correr el mismo destino que ella... aunque seria un desperdicio si te mato ahora, tal vez me pueda divertir ahora que estas indefenso... (recorría su mano por su cuerpo y se detuvo en su pecho y sintió como su frecuencia cardíaca estaba muy elevada) Wow, ese corazón esta latiendo así por mi, pronto sera mio... yo conozco algo de ti que nisiquiera tu conoces de ti ¿Ya sabes que es verdad?**

-¡Ya sueltame!

**-No te muevas de aquí, ¡oh! no puedes (risa) (se marcha)**

Tan pronto se marcho el muchacho quiso utilizar su ira para romper las cadenas que lo sujetaban, se dio cuenta que las cadenas se estiraban un poco mas de lo que lo sujetaban, trato de jalar fuerte hacia adelante, lo hizo tan fuerte como pudo y logro abrir el metal que lo sostenía de una de sus muñecas, tan pronto como pudo removió las otras cadenas pero se dio cuenta que Alessa se acercaba y regreso a la posición a la que se encontraba sin que Alessa se diera cuenta de que estaba suelto. Cuando la maligna asesina se acerco con un cuchillo en mano y el joven al darse cuenta dijo:

-Alessa, por favor déjame ir, yo no soy igual que mi madre, dame una oportunidad

**-No trates de convencerme, te concederé el privilegio de gozar de mi antes de que tu pequeño corazón sea mio**

Al joven se le ocurrió una idea milagrosa, era arriesgada pero tal vez era lo único que podía salvarle la vida

-Esta bien... tu ganas, me rindo

**-Uh esperaba que te hicieras el difícil cariño**

-Ya nada de lo que diga o haga puede evitar que me mates

**-No lo tomes como un asesinato, tómalo como un regalo, te haré ver a tu madre ¿Asi es como me lo agradeces?**

-Solo hazlo...

**-Yo se como puedes pagarmelo cariño**

-¿Como?

**-(Se acuesta encima del chico) Solo dejate llevar como hace un momento**

Sin duda era la situación mas incomoda de su vida, estaba compartiendo un momento privado con alguien que le causo mucho daño, pero aun así el no podía evitar el deseo que sentía, y eso era lo que le hacia mas daño, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante el deseo de gozar de su propio enemigo, para el eso era la peor tortura, aun cuando no lo hacia con el motivo de sentir placer, sentía como si una tragedia mas fuera sumada a su vida. Las caricias y la intensidad fueron elevándose de tono, por un momento se estaba dejando llevar demás cuando recordó el momento que Alessa le dijo sobre lo que le hizo a sus padres, el joven reacciono y en un movimiento rápido encadeno a Alessa de las manos y luego de las piernas, ese era el momento oportuno para huir pero el odio estaba apoderado de el, y tenia a Alessa a merced de sus pensamientos:

**-(Risa) Uy, me descuide un poco...**

-¡Callate, ya no quiero escuchar mas tu voz! (la golpea)

**-... Ja... Me encanta que te portes como un chico malo**

-¡Ya deja estas tonterías!...

**-¡¿Dime que haras galán?!, estoy aquí sin poder hacer nada, ¡¿Podras hacerlo?!, yo no lo creo...**

-¡Te dije que no hablaras! (La sigue golpeando)

**-¡Hazlo, acaba conmigo!, te reto cariño**

Por un momento su mente le dijo que no lo hiciera ya que era una mujer, pero en su lado oscuro le decia que lo hiciera, ya lo había hecho una vez y una segunda no seria problema, y menos si era aquella persona que mato a su madre

**-¡Eres debil! ¡Siempre lo fuis..**

-¡Ya basta!

El chico tomo por el cuello a Alessa y la estranguló, apretó tan fuerte como pudo, podía ver como la mujer moría de asfixia pero a la vez trataba de reír, después sintió el crujir de las venas y como su cuerpo se desplomaba en la cama, al parecer ya había muerto, derrepente un destello cegó al joven por un momento y cuando reacciono vio en la cama un cadáver que no era el de Alessa, era de otra mujer... de pronto Alessa se reflejo en un espejo y dijo:

**-¿Vez lo que has hecho?**

-¡¿Que ha pasado?! ¿Que acaso tu...

**-¡Ella es tu madre!, felicidades chico, has asesinado a tu madre.**

-¡No puede ser posible!, ¡Tu fuiste la que asesino a mi madre!

**-El cadaver esta ahí ¿Que no ves?, el parecido es increíble**

-No... ¡No! ¡Yo no lo hice!

**-Deja de mentirte a ti mismo, aceptalo, eres un asesino**

-¡No!...

Por un momento el joven dominó la poderosa mente de Alessa y logro escapar de aquella aterradora ilusión de la que fue participe, al reaccionar Alessa seguía encadenada en la cama, sin comprender lo que pasaba el joven no sabia que hacer no podía acabar con su enemigo, Alessa lo hizo reaccionar cuando dijo:

**-¿Como hiciste eso?, no se supone que tu fueras tan poderoso**

El joven aprovecho el momento para huir, tomo su camisa y salio corriendo, la casa a la que anteriormente había entrado se había tornado un inmenso lugar donde los pasillos conducían al joven en círculos, solo podía escuchar la risa de Alessa por todos lados, numerosas criaturas se aparecieron en su camino pero su adrenalina no le permitía pelear, solo imprimía velocidad hacia un pasillo nuevo en búsqueda de la salida, había muchas puertas y todas conducían a un lugar diferente, hasta que un inmenso pasillo se postro ante el, y decidió correr hacia la puerta. El cansancio al parecer no parecía afectarle, logro alcanzar la puerta y cuando salio se llevo una sorpresa, no había camino hacia la carretera, así que busco una ruta por fuera del edificio que parecía ser el castillo de la mismísima Alessa, un camino rocoso le daba salida hacia la carretera, no quiso mirar atrás, solo se enfocaba en encontrar de nuevo Silent Hill para buscar ayuda.


	3. Reunión

No sabía a que casa ingresar o a quien buscar para hablar, solo podía pensar en Cheryl, no recordaba la dirección, solo pudo encontrar el motel donde se hospedo y de ahí encontró la casa, toco la puerta esperando a que Cheryl apareciera y así fue, tan pronto como la puerta se abrió el joven se apresuro a hablar:

-Cheryl, ¡Eh ido con Alessa!

**-Guarda silencio la niña duerme... ¡¿Que has dicho?!**

-Accidentalmente descubri el castillo de Alessa

**-Espera, no podemos dejar que nadie se entere (Van a un sotano), ahora si cuentame que sucedio**

-Al despertar yo quería huir del pueblo, pero fui atacado por una criatura y mi trauma me condujo a una casa de aspecto normal como cualquier otra, después al entrar ahí estaba Alessa, actuaba como si me conociera, después con sucios trucos de seducción me encadenó en una cama y me confesó que ella había sido quien asesinó a mi madre, yo se lo que hace Alessa, entra en tu mente y te pone escenas que no puedes asimilar, aquello que yace en lo mas profundo de tu mente es sacado a la superficie por ella, ese es su truco.

**-... ¿Y como lograste escapar de ella?**

-Simule dejarme llevar por su juego y logre encadenarla a ella y huir pero no creo que tenga mucho tiempo, lo se, lo presiento

**-¿Y ahora que harás?...**

-Ire a enfrentarla...

**-Pero ella es demasiado poderosa ¿Como te enfrentarás a ella?**

-Cuando ella coloco una ilusión en mi mente, hubo un momento donde pude romper esa ilusión y escapar, me subestimó y sobretodo yo también me subestime, pero ahora sera mas difícil, no volverá a confiarse

**-Creo que no tengo otra opción... Acompañame.**

Cheryl se porto extraña, pero al parecer el chico no tenia otra opción mas que confiar en Cheryl, los dos salieron de la casa cautelosamente procurando no encontrarse con un monstruo, el joven no sabia a donde se dirigían hasta que Cheryl se detuvo en un edificio que parecía estar abandonado, en las afueras se podía leer "Green Lion" era una tienda de antigüedades, el joven después de todo lo sucedido era natural que no confiara en Cheryl y mas aun porque estaba actuando de una manera muy diferente a cuando la conocido, después Cheryl saco una llave y abrió la puerta de ese lugar y le dijo al joven que pasara, con cautela el joven se adentro en las entrañas del edificio que por dentro parecía ser una casa, al preguntarle a Cheryl que hacían ahí, ella solo respondió "Tienes que conocer a alguien", después escucho la misma voz con la que hablaba el recepcionista aquella vez en el motel que dijo:

-Cheryl, ¿Eres tu?

-Asi es Harry

Harry Mason... de pronto todo se conecto en la mente del chico y después Harry se mostró

Harry: ¿Que te trae por acá? recuerda que solo debes buscarme cuando sea de suma importancia (Harry observó al chico), espera un momento, el es el chico que llego ayer ¿Cierto?

Cheryl: Así es

Harry: ¿Porque lo trajiste a el aquí?

Cheryl: Es mejor que el te diga, ya que como tu el también salió vivo del castillo de Alessa

Harry: ¡¿Como dices?!, ¿Es cierto lo que dice Cheryl?

-Si, es cierto

Harry:¡Imposible!, ¿Como lograste escapar?

-Es algo difícil de describir pero mi trauma me condujo a una casa de aspecto normal en las afueras de la cuidad después al entrar ahí estaba Alessa, actuaba como si me conociera, después con sucios trucos de seducción me encadeno en una cama y me confeso que ella había sido quien asesino a mi madre, después entre en su juego y logre encadenarla en la cama, trate de asesinarla pero me puso en una aterradora ilusión que por poco me hace perder la cabeza, era tan difícil asimilar lo que vi, aun no termino de dimensionar esa escena, el punto es que en un momento dado logre romper la ilusión, no tengo idea alguna de como logre tal cosa pero aproveche ese momento para huir

Harry: Interesante, hiciste muy bien en traerlo Cheryl

Cheryl: Creo que es también conveniente llamar a James ¿No crees?

Harry: Si, creo que tienes razón, espera un momento

Harry tomo el teléfono y espero a que el individuo contestara el teléfono, y cuando así fue Harry empezó a mencionarle todos los hechos sucedidos, la llegada del chico, la situación que pasó con Alessa y otras cosas que el joven no entendió, lo importante fue que Harry al final de todo dijo "Ahora si hay esperanza" y colgó.

Minutos después de la platica se escucho como la puerta se abría y James se hizo presente en la reunión, el chico no pudo evitar expresar sus dudas y dijo:

-Aqui hay algo que no me queda claro ¿Porque solo ustedes son los que se reúnen?

Cheryl: Nosotros hemos tenido que ver con Alessa directamente, el pueblo lo sabe, y ahora esperan de Harry y James que enfrenten a Alessa para recobrar la paz con la que se vivía antes, yo al no tener que ver tanto con Alessa puedo exponerme pero ellos no, es mejor que nadie se entere de lo que viviste, solo nosotros, ademas, para el pueblo James y Harry están muertos, eso les hicimos creer hace tiempo, ahora es importante que nos escuches, tu eres el único que ha roto una ilusión de Alessa, nadie mas había logrado eso, por eso creemos que hay esperanza en ti, si aceptas enfrentar a Alessa haremos lo posible por ayudarte

-¿Creen que yo puedo enfrentar a Alessa?

James: No tienes otra opción, si no lo haces estarás condenado a vivir en las pesadillas todo el tiempo, como lo estamos nosotros

Harry: Ademas yo se algo sobre Alessa, yo llegue a su castillo debido a que buscaba White Claudia, una planta muy extraña que solo se consigue en los alrededores del río, tiene alto valor económico para las personas de aquí, logre encontrar la planta pero accidentalmente entre al castillo de Alessa, de igual manera intento seducirme pero ella exclamo "Tu no tienes lo que busco" y me atrapo en una ilusión, yo pensé que era mi final hasta que derrepente el olor de White Claudia me hizo volver en si y desestabilizó a Alessa, de ninguna otra manera hubiera podido romper con su ilusión

-White Claudia...

James: Yo también se algo de Alessa, yo perseguía a un deseo quebrantado, ese deseo me condujo con Alessa, yo buscaba el deseo materializado, Alessa no pudo seducirme, después alguien me golpeo por atrás, lo mas propbable es que ella tenga un cómplice, después desperté en una habitación amarrado con cuerdas, después Alessa entro, me torturo con mis deseos, me ataco con ilusiones, ella dijo "tal vez tu si me sirvas de algo" despues me movi desesperadamente para tratar de liberarme hasta que derrepente tire una vela que se encontraba en el lugar y la habitación se incendió, y el fuego quemo las cuerdas que me sujetaban pero aun seguía aturdido por el impacto que me provoco la ilusión, note que Alessa parecía estar impactada y toda la realidad se distorsionó, el otromundo se manifestó y ahí fue cuando Alessa recobro la razón y aproveche eso para huir, su castillo estaba infestado de criaturas que me imposibilitaban el paso, después un hombre de apariencia extraña me impidió el paso, no sabia si era una manifestación o si era real, logre evadirlo sin antes forcejear con el y logre salir del castillo.

Cheryl: Su reacción al fuego no me extraña pues lo que desencadeno su ira desde un principio fue el fuego

-Fuego, interesante, ahora tenemos dos elementos a nuestro favor, ¿Pero porque Alessa atrae a todos los que se acercan ahí?

Harry: Ella busca a algo o a alguien, su comentario me llamo la atención "Tu no tienes lo que busco" ¿Sera un objeto?

James: A mi me parece que busca a alguien, tal vez a alguien como yo pero exactamente ¿Que busca en una persona?

-El corazón... cuando estaba atado a la cama ella fijaba mucho su atención en mi corazón sacar mi corazon con un cuchillo

Cheryl: ¿Para que Alessa quisiera un corazón?

-Yo creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado con solo preguntarnos las cosas

Harry: El chico tiene razón, tenemos que actuar ¿Estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

-Es peligroso pero tengo que hacerlo, ella me quito algo y yo debo cobrarlo

Cheryl: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Alessa mató a mi madre... pude haber tenido una vida que siempre eh deseado si ella no hubiera aparecido, me condeno desde antes que yo naciera, jamas la voy a perdonar, el odio que siento es constante, no puedo dejar de sentirlo, tengo que saciar este odio con su sangre para poder estar tranquilo

Cheryl: ¿Ella mato a tu madre?

-No dio detalles, era la verdad que debía escuchar según ella decía

Cheryl: Alessa es engañosa, pudo haber mentido para provocarte a volver

-Si le creo, cuando la tenía a mi merced, trate de asesinarla y me puso una ilusión terrible, en la ilusión a quien yo maté fue a mi madre, todo era tan real, el parecido era casi idéntico, era difícil creer que eso era mentira

James: Aun así no actúes precipitadamente, tienes que pensar bien las cosas

-¿Pero entonces que haremos?, es poderosa y ahora no se confiara

James: Tienes razón... Harry ¿Puedes conseguir White Claudia?

Harry: Tu bien sabes que no podemos exponernos, ¿Cheryl?

Cheryl: Tengo que cuidar a la niña, y de noche seria muy peligroso para ir yo

Harry: Tu eres la única opción que queda joven

-¿Dices que encontraste White Claudia en las orillas del lago cierto?

Harry: Asi es, es difícil de encontrar, sal armado y lo mas importante, ten cuidado de Alessa, trata de no caer en las paredes de su castillo y mas importante aun, no intentes cobrar venganza, no dejes que tu odio te ciege y te haga actuar de manera estúpida, eres nuestra única esperanza

James: Nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer todo lo posible para que tengas mas posibilidades de vencerla

Harry: Ten esto, por si te pierdes y oscurece (Le da una linterna)

-Gracias

La reunión concluyó y el joven fue directamente al lago a buscar White Claudia, esta vez salió con un tubo oxidado que tomó al salir del edifico y salió rumbo a la carretera para buscar aquella planta que lo iba a ayudar en su lucha contra la mujer que fue la autora del asesinato de su madre.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-El deseo que perseguía James Sunderland era Maria

-El recepcionista del Motel Jack's Inn está encargado de esconder a Harry de la gente


	4. En busqueda de White Claudia

En la carretera su odio constante no le quitaba ese deseo de venganza así que apresuro su paso para encontrar white claudia lo mas rápido posible e ir con Alessa, aun no se ubicaba bien en la cuidad y anduvo vagando por todo el lugar, hasta que encontró el lago. Mientas recorría el lago noto que estaba fuera de los limites de la cuidad, acercándose de nuevo a donde estaba Alessa, tomo mucha precaución pero en el fondo el quería ir mas adentro.

No podía encontrar aquella planta blanca que tanto necesitaba, solo podía ver arboles y pasto a su alrededor, el crujiente sonido de sus pasos lo llevaban cada vez mas y mas lejos buscando esa planta, se estaba oscureciendo y eso no era una buena señal, si bien era peligroso estar rondando por la noche, la oscuridad iba a dificultar la búsqueda de la planta.

El joven se empezó a desesperar ya que no lograba localizar la flor, la luz se hacía escasa y le quedaba poco tiempo, decidió detenerse un poco a tranquilizarse y a contemplar el paisaje pero su odio le recordaba su objetivo y lo hacia caer en desesperación, mientras mas se desesperaba menos podía concentrarse, luego sintió como algo tomo de su pierna, intento zafarse pero no pudo, luego se dio cuenta de que un ser moribundo lo sostenía de la pierna, era su madre... el no sabia a que hacer hasta que su madre empezó a hablar:

**-Hijo... no te rindas, ella sabe que vas por ella, no caigas en sus ilusiones...**

-Ma..mama... ¿Que debo hacer?

**-Tu ya lo sabes hijo, hazlo...**

y de pronto la ilusión se desvaneció en el suelo, era un momento impactante para el joven, una breve ilusión que quiso que durara para toda la eternidad, la oscuridad cada vez mas se hacia presente pero el impacto que le causo lo hizo olvidar todo, empezó a derramar lágrimas de su rostro, solo podía observar el lugar donde su progenitora se encontraba, se agachó para tocar el suelo para ver si podía rescatar algo de su esencia, ese momento se transformó en recuerdo con el que se aferro para conservarlo toda la vida.

La depresión y la extraña sensación de un desamor se vieron amenazados cuando la oscuridad trajo consigo una extraña esencia que alerto al chico, escuchaba como unos pasos estaban alrededor de el y cuando encendió la linterna estaba rodeado de monstruos que amenazaron con quitarle la vida, el tomo acción rápida y huyo perdiéndose entre los arboles, su visión era limitada a la linterna, sujeto fuerte el tubo oxidado para golpear a cualquier criatura que se le pusiera enfrente pero era golpeado continuamente por ellos, no podía observar nada que no fuese alumbrado por la linterna, entonces decidió huir pero no encontraba el camino de vuelta, la oscuridad lo había consumido todo, solo podía correr y correr . El chico cada vez mas incrementaba la velocidad, hasta que llego a un muro que le impedía el paso y con una decisión rápida dio media vuelta y atacó al primer monstruo que vio hasta que lo dejo inhabilitado en el suelo, después lucho contra otro pero fue superado por el numero de monstruos, decidió correr de nuevo pero derrepente tropezó con la raíz de un árbol, la distancia que había recorrido le daba ventaja ante las criaturas y estando en el suelo pudo notar un olor extraño, el golpe lo había dejado un poco desorientado y cuando recuperó todos sus sentidos se dio cuenta que encontró lo que buscaba, la planta blanca llamada White Claudia hacía aparición en el mejor momento, el joven arrancó la planta que estaba ahí y decidió correr sin rumbo, no tenía caso luchar, la superioridad numérica era evidente.

Después de varios minutos de correr, el cansancio empezó a agobiar al joven pero la carretera le salvó la vida, empezó a recorrerla esperando ir en la dirección correcta, un segundo aire le permitió al joven huir de donde se encontraba y volver con Harry, Cheryl y James.

Al volver al lugar el chico llego herido y agotado, Cheryl fue rápido a su auxilio, la adrenalina estaba dejando pasar su efecto y sus heridas empezaron a afectarle, pronto Harry y James aparecieron:

**Harry**: ¿Estas bien? ¿Lograste conseguirla?

-Jeje (les muestra la planta con una sonrisa)

**Harry**:Excelente, prepararé algo para que la puedas llevar contigo de una manera mas cómoda

-Apresurate Harry, tengo que vencer pronto a Alessa

**James**: ¿Acaso piensas enfrentarla en ese estado?

**Cheryl**: De ninguna manera te dejare salir así

-Son solo heridas superficiales, no estoy grave, puedo lidiar con eso

**James**: Escucha a Cheryl, si no estas en optimas condiciones para pelear Alessa, ella acabará contigo

**Cheryl**: Si, ademas Harry tardará en preparar la planta

-...Demonios, no tengo otra opción

**James**: Por ahora descansa, prepárate, que mañana sera un día pesado

-¿Como podre dormir sabiendo que mañana tal vez muera?

**Cheryl**: No pienses en eso ahora, enserio, debes descansar

**James**: Cheryl, es mejor que lo dejemos, vamos

**Cheryl**: Si, creo que tienes razón, tu chico preocúpate por descansar

-Tratare de hacerlo

**James**: Tienes que hacerlo

James y Cheryl abandonaron al joven con su soledad, esta vez el amor por su madre le gano al odio de Alessa, la escena que se llevo acabo en ese lugar sin duda le daba un motivo, un motivo mas para vengarse pero ante todo ese odio que tenia el no podía dejar de pensar en su madre, en lo que hubiera sido su vida de no ser por Alessa, tenia sobrecargada la menta con una cruza de sentimientos que no pudo asimilar, después de tanto pensar el joven agotado empezó a ser dominado por el sueño, el no quería pero era inevitable esa sensación de cansancio y se dejo vencer.

Mientras dormía podía sentir algo extraño, algo ocurría a su alrededor, el otromundo apareció y escucho una voz que dijo "Tienes que despertar" una voz femenina que se le hacia conocida, no podía conectar las imágenes de sus ojos hasta que pudo reconocer a su madre y se levantó rápidamente, y le dijo:

-¡Mama ¿Eres tu?!

**-Si hijo, vamos, salgamos de aquí**

-Tenemos que marcharnos pronto mira lo que sucede aquí, ellos vendrán

**-No te pasara nada mientras este aquí**

-Pero mama se supone que tu...

**-¿En realidad creiste que estaba muerta?, no podía dejarte solo en este mundo, eres lo único que tengo**

-¿Pero a donde iremos? no podemos escapar de aquí

**-Confia en mi, juntos no nos pasara nada**

-Esta bien, llévame contigo madre

El joven y su madre iban vagando por el Otromundo, múltiples monstruos estaban presentes pero ninguno parecía amenazar con atacar, el joven sintió confianza, sentía felicidad, un momento único en su vida, pero notó algo extraño, no estaban James ni Cheryl ni Harry, así que le pregunto a su madre:

-Mama ¿No viste a unas personas que estaban aquí adentro?

**-No, solo quedamos tu y yo, no necesitamos a nadie mas**

-Pero ellos me ayudaron, tenemos que salvarlos

**-¡He dicho que no!, hijo que no vez que solo quiero estar contigo**

-Madre...

**-Abrazame**

El joven abrazó a su madre

-Mama, nunca me abandones

**-No lo haré hijo... tenemos que movernos**

-Pero ¿Que hay de la gente que me ayudo?

**-¡Te he dicho que nos vayamos!**

-Perdoname... no era mi intención desobedecerte

**-No, tu perdóname a mi, no debí hablarte así**

-No te preocupes madre

La madre abrazo de nuevo al joven y cuando le dijo algo al chico hubo un cambio de voz:

**-Eres igual de desobediente que la otra vez, tenemos que cambiar eso**

El joven se separo rápidamente y se dio cuenta que era Alessa de nuevo

-¡Alessa!

**-¿Me extrañaste?**

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Que le hiciste a los demás?

**-Yo puedo tomar la forma que yo quiera, puedo estar contigo cuando sea, donde quiera y cuando quiera, pero lo que importa es que ahora solo estamos tu y yo**

-¡¿Que quieres de mi?!

**-Tu corazoncito, he visto muchos corazones llenos de odio y tristeza, pero el tuyo es perfecto para mi**

-Eso no tiene sentido

**-Necesito un corazón para mantenerme mas tiempo viva, pero necesito uno que haya cultivado lo mismo que yo, podría decirse que tu y yo somos iguales cariño**

-¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo!¡Acabaré contigo de una vez por todas!

**-Tu y yo sabemos que eso no va a pasar cariño**

-No seré tan tonto como para caer de nuevo en tus trucos sucios

**-¿A no? entonces ya te diste cuenta de que esto es un sueño ¿No?**

-¿Que?...

**-Solo ten una cosa en cuenta, te estaré esperando y lleva tu corazón contigo** (le guiña el ojo)

El impacto de la pesadilla despertó al chico cuestionándose si lo que vivió era realidad o tan solo una sugestión de su mente, lo que si sabia era que le esperaba una difícil batalla, y en el fondo de su mente el tenia la idea de que iba a perderla. Sin duda esa ilusión lo privó del sueño, aun así tenía tiempo para descansar antes de emprender lo que tal vez podía ser su ultimo viaje, ya no sabía ni que pensar, no sabía en que creer, tenía miedo, miedo a que Alessa dominara su mente otra vez, no sabia que hacer si esa situación volvía a pasar, así que aclaro su mente lo mas que pudo y dejar todo en blanco para llegar lo más listo posible.


	5. Rumbo a la perdición

Después de haber aclarado su mente un poco Cheryl visito al joven a su habitación:

**Cheryl**: ¿Lograste descansar?

-Algo asi

**Cheryl**: ¿Estas listo?

-Prefiero no pensar en eso

El joven se alisto, comió algo y escucho las indicaciones de sus amigos:

**Harry**: Mira, esto es white Claudia líquida, destapa el frasco y huele su aroma, al parecer esto puede romper las ilusiones de Alessa, no lo bebas (Le da el frasco)

**James**: Yo creo que esto te podrá servir para mas de una cosa, llévalo contigo, puede ser útil (Le da un encendedor)

-¿Vendrán conmigo?

**Cheryl**: Es algo que no sabemos, yo no puedo dejar a Heather sola, si algo me pasa no se que hará ella sin mi

-Tienes razón Cheryl, no le hagas lo que me hicieron a mi...

**Cheryl**:...

**Harry**: No es tiempo de ponernos a pensar en esas cosas, yo no creo que Alessa nos deje entrar a los 4 juntos a enfrentarla tu tendrás que ir primero, nosotros te cubrimos la espalda

-¿Hay algo mas que necesite?

**Cheryl**: Tal vez este cuchillo, necesitaras defenderte en caso de que algo pase

-Tienes razón, ¿Es todo?

**James**: Por ahora si, tienes que partir, suerte...

-Esta bien, gracias

Dirigiéndose al castillo era inevitable pensar en lo que iba a suceder, como era de esperarse nadie estaba afuera, no era un largo camino por recorrer pero tampoco era corto, al ir caminando al son de sus pensamientos el camino se hacia cada vez mas y mas corto mientras el pueblo se perdía en la neblina y se abría mas la carretera, tenía su fe puesta en la white claudia, las ilusiones eran lo que mas temía, mas que a los monstruos, mas que a si mismo, decidió no pensar en eso y seguir caminando, ya estaba cerca y lo que el no noto era que ningún monstruo se presento en su camino para atacarlo.

La vibra del entorno cambió, eso le indicaba una cosa, que ya estaba cerca de Alessa, su estado de alerta permanecía activado pero no podía detectar nada que fuera una amenaza, un gran vacío dividía el castillo de la carretera, solo un tronco era el medio para pasar, lentamente se acerco y paso a paso avanzó hacia la entrada del castillo, con mucho cuidado logró llegar al a la entrada del castillo que abrió su puerta antes de que el intentara abrirla, no sabía lo que sentía al saber que estaba entrando en territorio enemigo, encendió su linterna e iba avanzando con mucha cautela, el chico checaba cada rincón de todas las habitaciones y no logró encontrarla hasta que en un área amplia encontró a un hombre, no sabia si era real o no, el estaba recargado en una pared mirando hacia abajo, cuando el chico se acercó lo suficiente, el misterioso hombre levanto la cabeza y vio al chico y dijo:

-Asi que tuviste el valor de venir, ja no eres la gran cosa

-¿Tu quien eres? ¿Que eres de Alessa?

-¿Yo? yo soy Walter Sullivan, cómplice de Alessa

-¿Complice?

-Si, ella me atrapó pero me dijo que si la ayudaba con su objetivo iba a traer a mi madre conmigo

-Mira no se quien seas ni me interesa, de verdad no quiero perder el tiempo contigo, déjame pasar

-Tienes suerte de que Alessa se quiera encargar de ti personalmente porque créeme que yo mismo te hubiera matado de una vez por todas

-No trates de detenerme, yo me encargaré de Alessa personalmente

-Sobre mi cadáver

rápidamente Walter se lanzó al ataque, el chico no sabía que hacer, walter era cómplice de Alessa y el joven creyó que podía atraparlo en una ilusión, así que el joven solo sacó el cuchillo y se defendía de los ataques de walter que también portaba una navaja, no sabía como defenderse, Walter era rápido, en su mirada se veía esa adicción que tenia por asesinar, el joven solo podía atacar sin ver a su objetivo esperando conectar algún golpe después Walter intentó apuñalarlo por el cuello pero el joven lo detenía, en el forcejeo el joven sentía cada vez mas como la punta amenazaba con penetrar su cuello pero la adrenalina del joven lo iba alejando hasta que pateo el torso de Walter y lo alejó mas, Walter solo podía decir "Vamos se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso", la concentración en el combate le permitían leer al joven mejor los movimientos de Walter, después comenzó a lanzar mas ataques hacia Walter que lograba esquivarlos y llego a dañar al joven múltiples veces, el daño le hacia entrar el pánico y Walter aprovechaba esos momentos para obtener el dominio de la batalla, el joven decidió esperar un ataque de Walter y tomarlo el

brazo para herirlo y así no pueda usar bien su arma pero aun así no era suficiente para vencer a Walter que se lanzó mas al ataque y le devolvió una herida en el brazo, ambos sujetos no podian usar adecuadamente la navaja que portaban y Walter se deshizo de ella, el joven la conservó y atacó a Walter salvajemente pero no le causó heridas de gravedad, después mientras luchaban, Walter le arrebató el arma al chico y la aventó lejos, la pelea ahora estaba limitada solo a usar sus extremidades, Walter golpeó al joven en el estómago muy fuerte, eso lo dejó vulnerable un rato y Walter aprovechó para dañar severamente al joven con sus puños, después el joven comenzó a defenderse mas y evadía los ataques de Walter y después lo tomó por los hombros para golpearlo con la rodilla en el torso y al ultimo le dió un cabezaso en el rostro, ambos estaban cansados y heridos, pero Walter parecia estar menos dañado que el joven.

El chico sentía el dolor que corría a través de su rostro en forma de sangre, Walter tenía sangre en su nariz y en su frente que se desembocaba hacia su boca, el gozaba del sabor de su sangre, parecía darle más deseo de asesinar, definitivamente el dominaba la pelea, el joven conectaba golpes hacia Walter pero el asesino logró derribarlo, después en el suelo comenzó a patearlo, el joven trataba de alejarse pero Walter lo seguía pateando, después cuando se alejó el chico pudo sentir como el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo tocaba su cuerpo y sorpresivamente tomó el cuchillo se levanto y apuñalo a Walter en el pecho, Walter solo podía caer hacia el cuerpo del chico que solo sentía como la respiración del asesino demente se cortaba cada vez que introducía mas y mas el cuchillo, después solo dejo caer el cuerpo moribundo al suelo, justo cuando se marchaba un gran numero de criaturas lo acorralaron, su impresión ante el numero de monstruos se transformó en decepción, había llegado muy lejos como para ser aniquilado por todos esos monstruos y trato de correr pero para su sorpresa el moribundo Walter Sullivan le impedía el paso el solo dijo "Dije que irías con Alessa sobre mi cadáver", cada vez las esperanzas del joven morían una por una, los monstruos, Walter, todo se propiciaba para que el joven fallará a su meta pero inesperadamente alguien atacó a Walter por la espalda para darle el golpe final ... Era James... llegó y fue de gran ayuda para el chico, james le dijo:

**-Tu sigue, yo me encargaré de todos ellos**

-Pero son demasiados, ¿Estas seguro?

**-Si, ¡Vete ahora ya no pierdas mas tiempo!**

Sin dudarlo el chico prosiguió con su búsqueda desesperada por encontrar a Alessa, sin resultados solo encontró un largo corredor que al avanzar a través de el un olor salino se hacia notar y las paredes soltaban gotas de agua, el suelo se hacía cada vez mas blando como arena movediza, corrió apresuradamente al final del corredor pero era difícil correr con el agua que se acumulaba en el suelo junto con el suelo que atrapaba sus piernas, cuando logro llegar al final el suelo era normal pero cuando volteo atrás todo parecía estar desvaneciéndose, no había marcha atrás, y al mirar hacia adelante solo había una puerta enorme era lo único que podía ver, el presentía lo que venía, el sabía que estaba detrás de esa puerta, el estaba listo para lo que sería tal vez los últimos momentos de su vida.


	6. Encuentro Final

Al pasar la puerta vio lo que parecía ser una habitación y ahí se encontraba ella, de espaldas en llanto, tenía algo entre manos pero no se podía ver que era, el joven tenía miedo, el ritmo de su corazón lo delataba, el había olvidado su cuchillo en aquel cadáver de Walter Sullivan pero nada le impedía ese deseo de matarla, después el llanto de Alessa se transformó en risa al notar la presencia del chico luego volteó con un cuchillo entre manos:

**-No puedo creerlo, pudiste con Walter**

-Nada me iba a impedir que llegara aquí contigo

**-¿Porque tanto odio cuando podemos estar juntos?, vamos, únete a mi, te puedo enseñar a controlar lo que te sucede... juntos podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nadie se interponga**

-¡Deja de decir tonterías!, lo único que quiero de ti es tu sangre derramada en mis manos

**-No te hagas el difícil galán... ¿Y porque estas temblando eh?**

Mientras hablaba Alessa se acercaba al chico, cada paso que daba incrementaba el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón

**-¿Me deseas? o... ¿Será que tienes miedo?...**

El joven estaba paralizado, se preguntaba si era otra ilusión o tan solo tenía miedo, no podía hacer nada contra su mirada

**-Alimentame, Alimentame con tu miedo**

Alessa besaba al chico con besos que le robaban el aliento, poco a poco sentía como cada vez se asfixiaba mas con esos besos mortales, poco a poco dejaba de sentir la sensación en las extremidades, su mirada cada vez mas se perdía, intento alejar a Alessa con sus brazos pero estaba demasiado débil para hacerlo, Alessa despojó al joven de su camisa y pasó la cuchilla por su pecho haciendo un corte leve, después limpió la sangre del cuchillo con su lengua y ese momento fue cuando el joven destapó el pequeño frasco de White Claudia para reaccionar y rápidamente se alejó de la mujer, Alessa solo le dijo "No prolongues mas todo esto, no te conviene cariño", el chico al parecer había recordado el motivo por el cual iba a matar a Alessa y a base de fuerza bruta le arrebató el cuchillo a Alessa e intentó cortarle el cuello, Alessa lo detuvo con sus brazos, el joven era mas fuerte que Alessa y su superioridad se hacia notar, el cuchillo cada vez estaba mas cerca de su cuello, después Alessa dijo "¿Me harás esto otra vez?... hijo" Alessa había tomado la forma de su madre para evitar ser asesinada, el joven reaccionó ante la ilusión y Alessa aprovecho para quitarle el cuchillo, luego el chico quedo vulnerable y estaba preparada para darle el golpe final cuando derrepente una mano sostuvo la mano de Alessa... era Cheryl, Alessa se sorprendió y le dijo:

**-¡Cheryl!**

-Alessa detente por favor

**-Alejate antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado viva**

-No, tienes que parar todo esto, tienes que remover la oscuridad del pueblo

**-Tienen que pagar por lo que me hicieron, todos están condenados a sufrir como yo sufrí**

-Alessa ¿Que no te das cuenta que estamos sufriendo peor?

**-¡Ya basta!, no te interpongas**

-No, Alessa ya causaste demasiado sufrimiento, no puedo dejar que causes mas sufrimiento

**-¡Te lo advertí Cheryl!**

Alessa doblegó a Cheryl y después penetró su estómago con el cuchillo, Cheryl se desplomó en el suelo, el chico fue rápidamente a su auxilio y removió el cuchillo de su estómago, Cheryl derramaba sangre por la boca, el joven la sostenia de la cabeza y le decía:

-Cheryl, todo va a estar bien

-Ti...Ttienes, que que cuidar de ella... cuida de mi pequeña... mi pequeña Heather...

La mirada de Cheryl se perdió, había perdido el brillo en los ojos, su cuerpo había perdido la vida con la que cuidaba de otra, Heather, la pequeña que ahora compartía el mismo destino que el joven se encontraba sola a temprana edad, la tristeza y la desgracia se apoderaron del joven, saber que Alessa le había hecho la misma atrocidad a una pequeña le pareció peor que lo que le hizo a el, empezó a sentir cosas en su mente otra vez, en silencio total se levantó con cuchillo en mano, miro a Alessa y tan solo le dijo:

-No fue suficiente para ti dejarme sin madre cierto... ahora tuviste que arruinar la vida de otra niña

La mirada del chico había cambiado, no tenía miedo, solo miraba a Alessa y se acercaba hacia a ella

**-Asi es cariño, al parecer eso no te gusto**

-En lo absoluto, si pudiera causar todo el sufrimiento y el dolor que causaste, créeme que con eso no me conformaría

**-Me encantaron esas palabras, ¿Que harás ahora?**

-Verás que lo que haré no te agradará para nada

El joven comenzó a tocar el cuerpo de Alessa, ella se sorprendió por lo que el joven le estaba haciendo, pero para ella era imposible resistirse aun cuando sabía que había algo raro en eso, ese deseo le incomodaba, pero aun así no podía dejar de no sentir esa sensación de deseo, ahora era la que estaba a merced del joven, el chico despojo de sus prendas exteriores dejándola solo en ropa interior y le hablaba a Alessa al oído le decía:

-¿Te gusta? se que quieres mas

**-Si me gusta, quiero más**

-¿Que no tuviste suficiente esa vez?

La voz del chico cambió, esa voz hizo que Alessa reaccionara, era de aquella vez... aquella vez que Alessa había sido abusada sexualmente, el hombre que había cometido tal acto se encontraba presente gozando de ella otra vez, su respiración de excitación cambió a una respiración desesperada, su pasado se transformó en su presente, parecía eterno eese momento, estaba paralizada y solo podía gritar "aléjate de mi", el chico puso en una ilusión a Alessa que utilizó para intentar matarla, fue una decisión un poco tardía porque Alessa rompió la ilusión y rápidamente se alejo de los brazos del joven:

**-¡¿Como es posible que tu...?!**

-¿Sorprendida?, debo decir que yo también

**-¡Bastardo!, no importa, yo conozco cada rincón de tu mente, no podrás contra mi**

El joven se acerco para intentar matar a Alessa con el cuchillo, ella lo detenía, el chico utilizó sus dos manos y logró apuñalarla, pero Alessa tomó la forma de Cheryl, eso lo sorprendió, entonces Alessa trato de darle una apuñalada transformada en Cheryl, aun cuando sabía que era Alessa era incomodo para el chico pelear contra ella, y gracias a eso la malvada mujer logró cortarle varias veces el pecho y los brazos, después el joven sacó el encendedor que James Sunderland le obsequió y le prendió fuego al cabello de Alessa que de un momento para otro estaba totalmente en llamas, los dos estaban en una pelea mental que desencadenó la transformación del "Otromundo", Alessa no podía librarse del fuego, soltó el cuchillo y el chico rápidamente lo quisó tomar, pero Alessa lo detenía aferrándose a su cuerpo envuelto en llamas, el joven sentía como se quemaba y trataba de quitarse a Alessa de encima pero no podía después Alessa corto el fuego de su cuerpo y apareció aquellos monstruos que amenazaron con matar al chico anteriormente, uno de ellos rompió el frasco que contenía White Claudia dejando al joven sin una ventaja, pero el chico para quitarse a Alessa de encima apareció las almas de los niños que Alessa había asesinado, se aferraron a ella mordiéndola y estirándole el cabello, repitiendo las burlas que le hacian, eso la quito de encima y la dejo vulnerable pero el joven estaba ocupado con los monstruos.

Ambos estaban sumamente heridos, aun cuando su mente se encontraba estable su cuerpo era su limitación, el joven se encontraba mas herido debido a que había peleado anteriormente con Walter Sullivan, su cuerpo no le respondía de igual manera, los monstros empezaban a dominarlo. Alessa se libró de aquellos niños pero de igual manera su cuerpo no podía ir a la par de su mente así que recogió el cuchillo del suelo y se dirigió hacia el joven para atacarlo por la espalda, el chico se dió cuenta e intento moverse pero los monstruos le estorbaban y Alessa logró encajarle el cuchillo en un costado, el joven cayó al suelo apoyado en sus brazos y rodillas, Alessa estaba apunto de asesinar al joven de una vez por todas hasta que un monstruo de los que ella apareció comenzó a atacarla, el joven usaba sus pesadillas a su favor para atacar a Alessa, una Alessa que estaba muy débil para ataca a todoslos monstruos se aferraron a sus piernas y brazos dejándola inmóvil, después soltó el cuchillo y el chico rápidamente lo recogió del suelo y sin piedad apuñalo a Alessa en el pecho, esta vez todo estaba acabado, el otromundo se fue los monstruos desaparecieron, todo parecía volver a la normalidad, el chico sacó el cuchillo y solo podía sentir como la sangre de Alessa recorría sus manos, el peso del cuerpo de la mujer agonizando lo derribó al suelo y el cuerpo de Alessa quedó sobre el cuerpo del chico que estaba tan débil como para quitarselo de encima, Alessa aun seguía respirando y trataba de levantarse con sus brazos, aun le quedaban fuerzas, al parecer el chico no lo había logrado del todo, después la mujer agonizante acercó su rostro con el del chico sacó una sonrisa de su boca con las pocas energías que le quedaban, luego tocó su pecho dejando marcas de su sangre en el y una lágrima salió de su ojo, cuando la lágrima cayo en el rostro del joven el vivo recuerdo de Alesa Gillespie se desvaneció... para siempre... pero justo cuando creyó que era el final el castillo comenzó a derrumbarse, él chico intento levantarse pero era inútil, de pronto sintió como era levantado del suelo pero no era nada de que preocuparse ya que eran James y Harry quien lo auxiliaron, lo llevaban recargado en sus hombros hasta la salida del castillo y justo cuando salieron pudieron ver como una simple casa era destrozada por las ruinas de un castillo que Alessa construyo, en ese momento fue cuando el joven no pudo mas y se desmayó.


	7. Libertad

Sin saber lo que pasó en un buen rato el joven despertó en la tienda de recuerdos donde se reunía con Cheryl, James y Harry adolorido por las heridas que había sufrido, de pronto escuchó una voz familiar que le dijo:

**-Al fin despiertas, dormiste 14 horas seguidas.**

Era Cheryl

-¡Cheryl! ¿Que ocurrio, que tu no habías muerto?

**-¿Morir yo?**

-Yo vi como Alessa te mató cuando me ayudaste

**-No, estabas en una ilusión, Alessa también me impuso en una ilusión a mi también pero use White Claudia que yo tenía para librarme de esa ilusión y vine por Harry**

-¡Excelente!, entonces... ¿Ahora si todo acabo?

**-Si, todo el mundo esta afuera jugando con sus hijos y su familia, preparados para el festival del día de libertad**

-Al fin todo acabo...

**-y todo gracias a ti, de no ser por ti todavía estaríamos dentro refugiados de la oscuridad y la neblina**

-Ustedes tambíen fueron parte de todo esto, sin ustedes no hubiera podido hacer eso solo

**-En fin hay que dejar eso atrás, ven todos te esperan, vamos a comer algo**

Al salir del lugar todo era totalmente distinto, se podía ver el cielo, las nubes, el pasto verde bailando al son del viento, las risas de la gente y los niños era lo que se podía escuchar, aquellas cicatrices eran producto de lo que ya quedó atrás aun así esas cicatrices las iba a llevar toda la vida, las imágenes guardadas en su mente también nunca las iba a olvidar, por mas que el tiempo pasará esos recuerdos iban a estar en cada momento de su vida, todo el pueblo le agradecía haberlos liberado de la oscuridad en la que vivían, el gobernador del pueblo hizo un reconocimiento público a los ojos del pueblo e dio inicio al festival con el que festejaban su libertad, todos se divirtieron e hicieron lo que no habían hecho en años incluso los niños se preguntaban que eran las nubes, y que era el sol ya que nunca lo habían visto.

Cuando acabó el festival, el joven tomó la decisión de marcharse, Silent Hill le había dado todo lo que sus 20 años de vida no le dieron. Cuando alistó sus cosas James, Harry, y Cheryl se preparaban para despedirlo:

**Cheryl**: ¿Así que esto es todo?

-Supongo que si

**James**: Pareciera que fue mucho tiempo el que estuviste aquí con nosotros

-Si tienes razón, creo que me llegue a encariñar con el pueblo

**Harry**: ¿Y ahora que harás?

-Esperar haber que otra cosa llega a mi vida, tal vez otro pueblo encerrado en oscuridad y neblina

(Se rien todos)

-Pero no se preocupen, tal vez algún día vuelva, y quiero ver las cosas como están ahora

**Cheryl**: Eso esperamos nosotros también que vuelvas

-Bueno creo que ahora si es hora, muchas gracias por toda su ayuda

**Heather**: ¡Mami dale esto por mi!

La pequeña Heather le entregó un dibujo con Harry, James, Cheryl y el chico

-¡Muchas gracias Heather! portate bien y ya no vuelvas a asustar a tu madre... ahora si, es tiempo de partir

El chico se despidió de uno por uno y sin mirar atrás camino por la carretera, hasta ahora sintió como si hubiera concluido, como si hubiera renacido en otra persona totalmente nueva, sentía que era una persona totalmente nueva en comparación de lo que el era antes de llegar al pueblo, en su mente se quedaron los recuerdos de su madre, aun no sabía si creer si lo que el vio era su madre, pero en el fondo el sabía que si era, aun cuando la vio en ilusiones, su rostro nunca lo olvida y ahora se puede imaginar como seria una vida con ella.

Al ir caminando más a lo lejos veía las ruinas, el sabía bien de que se trataba, se detuvo a contemplar los escombros de aquel castillo donde aun quedo esa esencia que no se sentía en el pueblo, aquel castillo que tenia como dueña a Alessa Gillespie, pensar en ese nombre le hacia pensar muchas cosas, una mujer que el chico odió con todo su ser pero que era tan igual a el, ella fue victima de las circunstancias que la orillaron a hacer lo que el mismo joven hubiera hecho, asi es, el chico hubiera hecho lo mismo que Alessa, su nombre le hacía pensar en el deseo que Alessa le provocaba a las personas, ese deseo sexual que algunas veces el chico no pudo evitar, ese deseo que Alessa desarrollo después de ser abusada, buscaba que alguien le diera esa sensación que solo consigió con el chico, esa sensación que la hacia sentir completa, la hacia sentir una mujer. El joven logro conocer a Alessa cuando le puso esa ilusión, se metió a explorar cada rincón de su mente examinando cada pensamiento, recuerdo, emoción, la conoció totalmente, y fue cuando desarrollo mas su odio pero también desarrollo mas el lazo que los unía.

Cuando los recuerdos se le acabaron decidió continuar con su camino, con la sangre y las lágrimas que absorbidas por su cuerpo se distribuyeron a través de su cuerpo, nadie en Silent Hill supo de donde venía, ni como se llamaba, ni a donde se dirigía, solo su imágen quedo guardada en sus mentes y en sus corazones como el chico que los libero de la oscuridad, solo lo vieron retirarse viendo como su presencia se perdía cada vez más y más, no se sabe si volvió o no pero lo que se sabe es que Silent Hill quedó en paz para siempre.

* * *

**Fin del Fan Fiction espero que les haya gustado, esta historia nació de una idea mía sobre una villana que seducía un protagonista, eso es algo que me llamó la atención hace poco y lo quise plasmar aquí, si les gusto dejen Review y si no también pero sin ofender :3**


End file.
